destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Oracle's Whisper
Oracle's Whisper is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 259 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'BURN IT DOWN --' With the Halliwell line recently extended, Piper and Phoebe return to the Manor to protect the magical babies. Also, Prue and Wyatt struggle to agree on a name for their daughter, while Chris and Bianca settle in at the Manor. Meanwhile, Alex recruits Wyatt and Chris for help on a firestarter at his college, but Jo intervenes with information about the future. Elsewhere, Junior and Melissa bond while Jannes prepares for his deal with Prue. Finally, Jo receives a surprising visitor who holds key information on how to save the future. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Regeneration; Prue (version of), Wyatt * Orbing; Junior, Alex, Wyatt, Chris * Pyrokinesis; Michaela * Smoking; Aisling (dream only) * Dream Leaping; Aisling * Shimmering; Jordan, Aisling * Beaming; Prue * Summoning; Jannes * Spiralization; Jannes (via wand) * Lightning Bolts; Bounty Hunter * Healing; Alex * Voice Manipulation; Wyatt * Telekinesis; Wyatt Spells and Rituals * Familial Boundary Spell (by Melinda on the Halliwell Manor) Beings * Oracles * Seers * Firestarter * Demonic Bounty Hunter * Familiar * Serena / The Old Witch * Jannes * Source of All Evil (mentioned) Artifacts * Ancient Book of Shadows Locations * 350 A.D. ** Greece - Temple of Apollo ** The Tribunal * P3 * Prescott Manor ** Room ** Dining Room * Melissa's Apartment * Underworld ** Black Wizard's Cave * San Francisco University ** Cafeteria * San Francisco Memorial Hospital * Magic School ** Library * Prescott Group * Blanche's Apartment Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Firestarters in Destined; * This is the first episode since the birth of Matthew and Christina, and their first appearance as babies; * Aisling is seen as a baby in 350 A.D. with her mother, Althea; * Junior and Melissa get drunk together at P3 and share a short kiss; * Chris and Bianca's "ship name" - Cianca - is said aloud for the first time, making it the second ship name to be mentioned on the show, after Prue and Wyatt's; * Chris and Bianca temporarily move into the Manor so that the family can watch both babies easier; * Melissa and Junior had sex for the first time while they were drunk, something they both regretted, and remembered, the next day; * Aisling tells Jannes that Ruby and The Old Witch have teamed up; * The Old Witch used to be friend with Penny, and the pair discovered a powerful book when they were teenagers; * Chris and Melinda are officially Godparents to Prue and Wyatt's daughter; * Wyatt and Prue decide to let Chris and Melinda choose another name for their daughter since they can't agree; * Prue tells Wyatt that Jannes never got to do or say anything to her, which is a lie as they had made a deal; * Wyatt is on paternity leave from Mirror´s Magazine; * Alex discovers a firestarter as his college campus, a fellow classmate named Michaela; * Bianca and everyone in the delivery room acted as though they didn't see the orbs; * Alex asks Charlotte for help regarding Michaela, but she isn't able to help due to the birth of Christina and Bianca's son; * Melinda remarks on Christina's bald head, and says that she believes that Christina will have long hair and Mel's eyes; * Melinda has told Bianca that she things Jo is Wyatt and Prue's daughter, and is sure of it; * Prue has a dream where she is reading Beauty and the Beast to an eleven-year-old Christina; ** In the dream, Christina tells Prue that "she" wants to talk to Prue, and Aisling (Oracle) appears. ** Aisling reminds Prue that she made a deal with Jannes. * Alex figures out that Michaela is a Firestarter; * Prue and Wyatt decide to turn their closet into Christina's nursery, just like Piper and Leo did for a baby Wyatt; * Ruby is sending bounty hunters after Michaela, under the pretenses of doing something other than protecting The Source; * Jo confirms that Prue and Wyatt are soulmates who were reborn as cousins, and assures Chris and Bianca that, unlike Pryatt, Jo and Matt are not in a romantic relationship; ** In saying this, she accidentally lets it slip that she is a cousin to Matthew. * Christy Jenkins is mentioned when the topic of Firestarters arises. This is her first mention in Destined; ** Billie Jenkins is also mentioned, and Phoebe mentions that she has to send pictures of the babies to her. * Jo recognizes Michaela as a woman from the future and attempts to convince Wyatt and Chris to vanquish her and change the future of the better; ** In the future, Michaela leads a group of Firestarters that work for the people controlling the world in the future. * Melinda bonds with Christina instantly, and is able to soothe the baby; * Prescott Group now owns 100% of BCC Constructions; * Mau visits Blanche, which is strange, as familiars are known to be particular with who becomes their charges and who goes near them; * Melinda's spell that only allows family into the Manor continuously shows that Jo can go through, which Prue finally calls Melinda on. Melinda simply states that Jo is like family to her; * The baby names are finally announced; ** Bianca and Chris name their son, "Matthew" after Wyatt who had saved Bianca and brought her to a hospital where she delivered the baby. Bianca surprises Chris by adding "Perry" as Matthew's middle name, after his father who had helped to save him. His full name becoming, "Matthew Perry Halliwell". ** Bianca also mentioned that she wanted to keep with The P Tradition in her children's names. ** Matthew's godparents are Prue and Wyatt. This is ironic, because originally, Prue was suspicious of Bianca and disliked her, and now, they are best friends. ** Prue and Wyatt picked the middle name of "Christina" for their daughter, while Chris picked "Prudence" for the first name. ** Melinda contests this and states that she wants to honor the other half of their family - the Johnson's. She chooses "Johanna" as the second middle name, and the family plans to call her "P.J." for short. Her full name is officially decided on being, "Prudence Johanna Christina Halliwell. * Jo is visited by Aisling at the Halliwell-Coop Manor and recognizes her from the future; * In a flashforward Prue and Aisling have a chilling conversation after Jo saw Prue ordering a demon to kill an innocent. Prue tells Aisling that she shouldn't rebel against "us" and to never forget where her loyalties are; Music * ‘Been a Long Day’ by Rosi Golan Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4